


Leave Him Alone

by Introvert_From_Space



Series: Zagene: Life and Love [2]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Friends to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: That night at the bar was more eventful than planned





	Leave Him Alone

Zach was all for a good time, but he wasn’t having it that particular night. He was tired and his back wasn’t doing great, so he spent his time at the bar sipping slowly on a whiskey that the other guys had ordered a round of before heading separate ways; Eugene to the dance floor, Keith to challenge a person to darts, and Ned to a quiet place to call his wife. 

The bar was buzzing, per usual on a Friday night at 8:00, the dance floor was filled with people trying to impress everyone around. Even at his table in the far corner, Zach knew Eugene was in the center of the huddle of people, Zach was sure he was one of the only people who could actually dance on the floor, guaranteeing the captivating stares of people. He knew Keith was destroying that guy in darts. He knew Ned was talking in a baby voice to his son. He knew his friends so well and wish he could be having a good time like they were. He would probably leave soon, saying he was meeting with his mom tomorrow morning and wanted rest. He was good at lying like that so he didn’t bother people with his stupid problems. Those plans changed.

He was still swirled in his thoughts when a man came up to him. He was stocky and muscular like that prototypical guy would hunt or ride a motorcycle. He was easily taller than Zach, probably closer to Keith’s height. Everything about him was intimidating.

“Hello,” he said, causing Zach to look up from his whiskey. 

“Hi,” he was already not feeling great about this conversation, he wasn’t the type of guy to make new friends at a bar.

“How’s your day been?”

“Good,”

“You here alone?”

“No, my friends and I came here together an hour ago,”

“Oh, why you all alone then?”

“Just catching a break.” Zach hadn’t realized how much harder he was gripping his drink. He wanted this conversation to end.

“Why don’t we come and hang out.” He didn’t phrase it as a question.

“I’m okay, I’m gonna head out anyway,”

“But you just got here,” he says reaching for Zach’s arm. His grip was hard.

“Let go!” He tried to pull his arm back but the man only pulled back harder, causing Zach to stumble out of his chair. The man took that opportunity to grab Zach’s wrist with his free hand. “Get off of me,” he was trying to hide the tears he felt forming in his eyes. Then, he kicked him in the shin. The man sucked in a harsh gasp, but then started laughing.

“Two can play that game,” he was smiling wide as he kicked Zach right where his foot met his leg. He felt like his leg was gonna buckle underneath him, the man's kick was a lot stronger than Zach’s was. 

Zach felt hopeless, with both arms held in this strangers grasp and his foot and back hurting there was no way he would win this fight. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. He continued to pull against the man’s hold on him, it didn’t help but it made him feel as if he was doing something.

“Let’s go somewhere private.” He smirked.

“How about not.” Zach almost cried of relief, it was Eugene. He sounded angry as heck and he hoped it would scare the man away. The man didn’t loosen his grasp on Zach. 

“Aka leave him alone,” it was Ned. Where all his friends here to help him? He was overjoyed, but not free yet.

“Who are you guys?” The man didn’t hide his annoyance well. 

“His friends, the try guys. Now leave him alone.” It was Keith, angrier than Zach had ever heard him. 

“I’m the guy who’s about to break that ugly nose of yours if he isn’t left alone,” Eugene said spitting anger into his words. 

“You want him? Fine.” He shoved Zach against the wall and ran down the employee only hall to the emergency exit. Zach’s head is what slammed directly into the wall. 

Keith and Ned ran over to Zach, but Eugene ran after the guy but emerged from the employee only door empty handed and more angry and annoyed than before. The anger on his face vanished when he saw Zach and changed to worried. Zach knew why of course, his foot was turning black and blue already, his head was throbbing, his wrist and arm had bright red hand marks that would definitely become bruised, and his back had taken a beating from being slammed into the wall which was adding onto the pain from earlier. It could’ve been worse, much worse if his friends didn’t show up. They were huddled around him asking if he was okay, helping him to his feet and getting him to his car to go home. 

When he got home Bowie showered him with kisses and followed him into the kitchen to get several ice packs. He sat on his couch and stared at the wall, not wanting to watch tv or call his parents, he wanted to understand what happened. He sat there for a long time, eventually turning on the tv for some white noise. He responded to the guys' texts when they asked if he was home, he didn’t want to worry them any more than he already had by not responding. It took him a while to fall asleep, and it surely wasn’t a sound one but in the end, it could’ve been worse.

**Author's Note:**

> My next writing in the series is gonna be this in Eugene's POV.


End file.
